


It Was Just a Headache

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, i write tragedies not fluff, sick!Cas, wow sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Milton should be in the prime of his life, but it's all cut short by two little words: <i>brain tumour</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Just a Headache

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally wrote this with two non-romantically involved original characters, but have since had to delete my tumblr, thus losing the story, and I thought what better way to revive it than with my OTP? It's obviously not an exact copy of what I originally wrote.
> 
> *NOTE* I'm sure there are plenty of medical discrepancies in this, please just let it set as is. I wrote this at like 2am and was way to tired to bother researching that deeply.

It had just been a headache. A simple, persistent headache.

Castiel had gone in to the doctors with complaints of a headache, and with further examination, the doctor concluded that this was something that needed to be taken to a hospital.

 _Brain tumour._ The doctor at the hospital had said, in his sterile, unsympathetic voice. _Went undetected for so long... very little survival rate..._ Castiel had felt himself going numb. The doctor was still talking, but Cas didn't listen.

And that's how Castiel ended up here, lying in a hospital, with some dumbass doctor telling him he was already dead. Or, at least, that was Dean's interpretation of the situation.

"Its all bologne, Cas." Castiel's lifetime friend and boyfriend told him, "Y-You're fine." But Dean's voice faltered.

Castiel kept thinking to himself, _it was just a headache, it was just a headache._ The doctors had given Castiel a few options, they could sit it out, or try surgery to remove it. The surgery was risky, since the tumour had been there for awhile, unbeknownst to him, and his brain grew around it. If he survived, he risked major paralysis and permanent lose of feeling in certain areas, like fingers and hands. If he didn't, well... it was the same outcome of if he waited it out.

Dean was holding his hand in a death grip when he told the doctor what he had decided. Surgery.

April 26th, 2015, at approximately 5:54 am, Castiel entered surgery.

By April 28th, he had still not woken up. Dean was sitting there beside him everyday, holding his hand. He talked to Cas and prayed for an answer. Anything.

"Sammy's doin' real well at Stanford. He wants to fly in, ya know, to see you, but he can't until tomorrow." Dean said to Castiel's unresponsive shell. There were tears streaming down Dean's face, but he wiped them quickly. "You'll be awake by then, right, Cas?"

Wrong. Sam arrived to a dead-to-the-world Castiel, lying plainly on the white hospital bed. He comforted Dean, who he knew was hiding his full emotions. Dean does that with everything.

With Castiel unresponsive, Dean was the one Cas had listed as his next in line for decisions about what to do medically. He wasn't brain dead, _yet_ (as the doctor's said), so theoretically there was a chance another surgery could help. This one, instead of removing the tumour which is what the last did semi-successfully, would aim to fix some of the brain damage. There was a fair chance that Castiel would become responsive after this one.

April 31st, 2015, he rentered surgery.

May 1st, 2015, his eyes fluttered open.

"Cas? Baby?" Dean, who was tired from spending all his time by Cas's side, was suddenly feeling very awake. Castiel just looked dazed. He didn't react to Dean saying his name over and over and trying to get his attention.

"The tumour had rested in his occipital and temporal lobes and was against his limbic lobe, and the damage has left him deaf and mostly blind, and, most likely, partially paralysed." The doctor's sterile voice rang in Dean's ears. Once Cas was awake, he'd called for a doctor. He was hoping for a better response."And," this was the worst part, "severe memory loss. Although waking up is a good sign, the damage in his brain is still working against his body. It's in God's hands now." The doctor concluded.

Dean wanted to scream, _he's dying! He's dying and all you can tell me is its in God's hands?!_ In reality, though, he just nodded and rolled his lips in and showed his worry. Sam was there when the news was broken. He wasn't there when Castiel had initially woken up, but he was there when Dean started yelling for him.

Dean was literally _watching_ his world fall apart.

He continued to talk to Cas, even though Castiel probably had no idea who he was. Or what he was saying. Or what he looked like. When there was nothing real to say, Dean would tell him stories. The stories his mom used to tell him to help him fall asleep. Of princesses and knights. Of wizards and sorcerers. Of angels and demons.

He barely slept, barely ate, barely took care of himself. If it weren't for Sam being there, Dean would've been in much worse shape. Sam helped to ground him, he made sure he ate and slept even just a little.

May 8th, 2015, Castiel had a seizure. The brain damage had cause a lack of proper blood flow to his brain. The nurses came and rushed him the OR.

That moment right before he started seizing, when Dean was holding his hands and telling him of all the thrilling affairs of the angels and the demons, was the last moment Dean saw Castiel alive.

May 8th, 2015, at about 3:43 pm, Castiel Milton was declared dead.


End file.
